


【排球/兔赤】木兔光太郎想讓人告白

by Chenpi29



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-13
Updated: 2020-06-13
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:01:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24702724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chenpi29/pseuds/Chenpi29
Summary: 宇內塞給了他一把應援扇，誇張的螢光死亡芭比粉紅扇面，搭配閃亮亮的銀色浮誇字體，龍飛鳳舞的寫著木兔光太郎的名字。赤葦瞪著眼前這把可怕的扇子，這個審美觀跟設計感怎麼跟從巴西回來的某人那麼類似⋯⋯該說不愧是師徒嗎？
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou
Kudos: 33





	【排球/兔赤】木兔光太郎想讓人告白

難得這次宇內沒有拖稿，因此赤葦與宇內獲得了短暫的閒暇時光。

當赤葦提出一起觀看黑狼隊比賽的邀請時，宇內的眼睛整個都亮了起來。

畢竟黑狼隊裡面有宇內引以為傲的烏野後輩。

一直都有黑狼隊公關票的赤葦，便帶著眼下掛著重重烏青的漫畫家一起來觀看球賽。

比賽時間快要接近了，許多球迷開始在場內聚集。

黑狼隊的成員海報高高掛在大廳，許多女球迷在宮侑的大型海報前興奮的自拍。

赤葦下意識地尋找起木兔的海報。

「我先去趟洗手間。」宇內看了眼手機，然後指了指洗手間的方向說。

「好呀，那我在這裡等你。」赤葦點了點頭。

赤葦四處張望，總算是找到了木兔的海報，木兔的海報旁邊是日向，擠滿了人群。

木兔的大型海報前也是聚集了許多拍照的人，但不像宮侑那樣清一色都是女性，男女老少都有，粉絲族群十分廣大。

赤葦拿出手機，打開自拍鏡頭後抓了個角度，將閒雜人等都擋住後，跟海報上笑的燦爛的元氣木兔拍了張照片。

檢查了一下照片有沒有晃到後，赤葦便走到一旁的角落，拿出手機點開了木兔傳的未讀訊息。

_『赤葦今天會來看球賽嗎？』 10:55 已讀_

_『會。跟宇內前輩已經出發了』 11:01 已讀_

_＝＝＝＝以下為尚未閱讀的訊息＝＝＝_

_『那赤葦今天要穿帥一點唷(*бωб)』 11:21_

嗯？為什麼特別交代要穿帥一點？不過是看個球賽。

赤葦疑惑的想著。

_『嗯，已經到了，跟宇內前輩一起來的。』14:28 已讀_

按下送出後，赤葦順便將剛才的自拍傳了過去，訊息跟自拍照馬上就被木兔已讀了。

看著被已讀的訊息遲遲沒有回覆，赤葦也不以為意。

木兔前輩大概在熱身吧，沒有回覆也是正常的。

赤葦開始滑起了一些比賽相關的資訊，等著宇內從洗手間回來。

直到時間過得有些久後才探起頭，考慮著是不是該詢問對方怎麼那麼久，但總覺得這樣不太有禮貌，便放棄了詢問的念頭繼續等待。

「抱歉抱歉⋯⋯等很久吧？」宇內小跑步匆匆地跑向赤葦，對於久未運動的漫畫家來說，已經有點氣喘吁吁。

「您那袋東西是什麼？」赤葦疑惑的看著宇內手上提著的袋子，他記得剛剛宇內去洗手間時，並沒提有這個袋子。

「啊⋯⋯這個啊⋯⋯剛剛遇到了朋友，他給我的。」宇內撓了撓頭笑著說，眼神緩緩飄向右邊。

赤葦沒有去細想宇內為什麼會在這種地方遇到熟人，因此也沒多問。

公關票的位置離球場十分靠近，是視野非常良好的位置，前方還有大螢幕轉播，完全不會有視野不佳的問題。

球員開始陸續進場，顯眼又熟悉的木兔在球場上出現。

木兔朝著公關席看了看，發現赤葦後開心地笑著並朝著赤葦用力地揮了揮手。

不出所料，赤葦方向的女性觀眾開始躁動了起來。

「天啊⋯⋯木兔朝這邊揮手了！」

「啊！我要被帥死了！」

「真的是又可愛又帥氣啊啊啊！！！」

赤葦的嘴角翹起不易發覺的笑意，對上木兔的視線，赤葦舉起了手，指了指外套，又指了指旁邊。

木兔認真的看著公關席上的赤葦，然後像是理解般的乖巧點了點頭。

一旁的日向興沖沖地從木兔身旁跑過，木兔趕緊脫掉身上的外套後，將外套疊好放在一旁的椅子上，接著開始做起了熱身。

赤葦忍不住感到一陣欣慰。

在兩隊球員熱身完畢後，比賽哨音吹響了整場的氣氛。

兩隊攻守激烈的一來一往，加熱了賽場上興奮的溫度。

第一局在黑狼隊完美的進攻下，拿下了勝利。

第二局 21:23

黑狼隊已經拿下了第一局，目前23分再一分就直接進入了賽末點。

四周響起熱烈的掌聲，發著光的普通王牌揚起充滿自信的笑容，朝赤葦的方向舉起了手。

身旁的人們情緒瞬間被點燃到最高點，赤葦身後的女孩子甚至發出啜泣聲。

「嗚嗚嗚⋯⋯木兔真的好帥啊⋯⋯」

現在球場上的木兔前輩確實很帥沒錯，但你如果看過他高中的沮喪模式，可能就會幻滅了。

赤葦忍不住在心裡吐槽。

隔壁突然一陣傳來窸窸窣窣的聲音，接著赤葦手裡被宇內塞了個東西。

赤葦面無表情的著看著笑得有些心虛的宇內。

宇內塞給了他一把應援扇，誇張的螢光死亡芭比粉紅扇面，搭配閃亮亮的銀色浮誇字體，龍飛鳳舞的寫著木兔光太郎的名字。

赤葦瞪著眼前這把可怕的扇子，這個審美觀跟設計感怎麼跟從巴西回來的某人那麼類似⋯⋯

該說不愧是師徒嗎？

「你、你看大家都有拿應援扇或是其他小物嘛！所以我就幫你也準備了⋯⋯哈哈哈⋯⋯」

「雖然拿出來的時機有點晚⋯⋯」看著赤葦面無表情的臉，宇內又補了一句。

宇內有些緊張地笑著說，順便也搧了搧自己手上也好不到哪去的死亡螢光橘色底的日向應援扇說。

赤葦默默的看著宇內心虛的笑容，那笑容就像是宇內跟說他已經完稿，但實際上他到宇內家要取稿時，卻一頁都沒完成的表情一模一樣。

「這扇子⋯⋯是你做的？」

「是木(ぼく)⋯⋯我(ぼく)的朋友給的！」

「⋯⋯？」對於宇內突然換了自稱，赤葦微微挑了挑眉。

幸好宇內的審美觀沒有這麼天崩地裂，否則他一定會將宇內的畫整個擦掉請他重畫。

想到假如宇內拖稿再加上魔鬼審美觀，赤葦突然感到一陣不舒服。

這一輪，輪到木兔發球。

「嗶——」

哨音一響，不等八秒的時間，木兔快速助跑起跳，發達的大腿肌肉發揮出超群的彈跳力，木兔跳起後手臂揮出，重重將排球打出，漂亮的路線直接打在對方場內壓線的位置。

全場爆出猛烈的歡呼聲，喊著木兔光太郎的應援如雷貫耳。

「這個位置真的很難打啊，而且一吹哨就發球，真的讓人沒有反應過來的時間⋯⋯」宇內讚嘆的說。

「木兔Ｎice——」

「無觸球得分！」

「再一分！再一分！」

群眾高聲歡呼，配合木兔的指揮，大聲熱烈的為木兔應援。

赤葦微微笑著看著場上的木兔，小幅度的揮著手上超顯眼的應援扇。

看著木兔滿身大汗的樣子，赤葦心裡想著等一下開車去趟超市買點牛肉，得多煮點肉類料理，給木兔補充蛋白質才是。

「導播，黑狼隊公關席那個粉色扇子的是不是木兔選手高中的二傳？」場邊的轉播人員按著掛在耳邊的耳麥問。

「真的是耶⋯⋯剛剛木兔選手有說等一下最後要把Kiss cam轉過去。」

「木兔選手看見有熟人來觀賽，真的是表現特別好耶！」

兩個場邊的工作人員開始熱烈地討論起來，沒有人注意到赤葦手上應援扇的文字到底寫了什麼。

『各位觀眾，現在黑狼隊已經拿到了24分，究竟黑狼隊這次會順利取得勝利，還是被逆轉呢？』

『好的，剛剛木兔選手的無觸球得分，現在還是他發球，不知道這次會發出怎樣的球？』

「嗶——」

哨音再度響起，木兔這次等足了秒數，才助跑起跳，將球一樣打在了棘手的位置。

「碰——」棘手的發球被對方的自由人重重接起，但也變成黑狼隊的機會球，在空中畫出高高的弧線。

日向迅速移動到球的落點，完美的接起了機會球，排球順著設想中的路線到了二傳宮侑的位置。

「阿木！」排球順著宮侑的指尖被托出，快速地飛往木兔的所在位置。

狀態絕佳的木兔從後方起跳，猛力揮出手臂，快速得將球精準的重扣在角度刁鑽的超小斜線的位置上。

對方的自由人快速向前下手接起，但球卻不受控的直接碰地一聲彈向觀眾台上，觀眾台上傳出一片驚呼。

「嗶——嗶——」

『21:25！黑狼隊獲勝啦！』

『精彩的超小斜線——！』主播熱切又激動地講解著，大螢幕上重播著木兔剛剛的進攻。

剛剛精彩的超小斜線球，讓赤葦驚訝的張大了嘴巴，他激動的站了起來，高舉著手上的應援扇，瞬間忘記自己剛才是如何嫌棄這把扇子。

「哇——贏了！」宇內也站了起來，激動的抓著赤葦，大聲歡呼著。

大螢幕上重播的木兔身影突然消失，變成了球場的餘興節目——Kiss cam。

大粉紅色的閃亮愛心框框加上夢幻的泡泡出現在大螢幕上，導播快速得移動著鏡頭，想登上Kiss cam卻被略過的情侶發出無奈的哀嚎。

「左邊左邊⋯⋯對對！拿著粉紅色扇子戴眼鏡的那位！」場邊工作人員連忙指揮著導播將鏡頭轉過去。

高清的鏡頭停留在因為木兔的勝利而笑得開心的赤葦身上。

但是當事人仍抓著宇內，沈浸在剛剛那球的精彩中。

直到周遭突然一片嘈雜夾雜著女性壓低的興奮尖叫聲，赤葦才緩緩轉過身，看著大家同時盯著的方向——

大大的螢幕映著充滿笑容的自己，以及他拿在胸前的粉色扇子。

粉色扇子上的誇張銀字寫著——

木兔前輩請跟我交往♥

全場爆出一陣興奮的尖叫。

赤葦瞬間僵住看著螢幕上的自己，錯愕的看著自己的扇子，然後花了一秒找回理智。

不不不不！！！！！！

赤葦的臉上難得出現驚慌失措的表情，耳朵肉眼可見的快速變成了紅色。

赤葦慌張的趕緊將應援扇翻到木兔光太郎名字的那面。

但顯然已經來不及了，因為他已經聽到周圍女性竊竊私語的聲音。

身為漫畫部編輯，他當然知道她們是用什麼濾鏡在看他跟木兔的。

「既然鏡頭都轉過來了，我們就比個愛心手勢吧⋯⋯」雖然話是對著赤葦說的，但宇內的視線仍然停在螢幕上，他完全不敢轉過去看當事人啊！

宇內伸出左手彎向赤葦，然後他看著臉色漲紅的赤葦仍然配合地伸出右手，朝著鏡頭比出一個不對稱又充滿高低落差的愛心。

看見兩人比出的愛心，導播才滿意的移開鏡頭。

赤葦覺得自己臉上燙的厲害，他將目光從充滿粉色愛心的大螢幕移回球場上時，對上木兔那金色又充滿侵略性的猛禽類眼神。

就像當年木兔要求他發揮出120%力量那樣，讓人心悸。

球場上發著光的球星還是一如赤葦記憶中的那樣，充滿自信地笑著。

然後他看著對方緩緩張開嘴巴，緩慢又清晰地用唇語傳達給他——

「請、多、多、指、教。」

「木兔前輩太狡猾了⋯⋯」赤葦漲紅著臉，手指緊緊捏著應援扇的扇柄。

「宇內前輩⋯⋯」

「是⋯⋯」

「您跟木兔前輩早就串通好了嗎？」

「欸？串通這個說法⋯⋯」宇內忍不住想糾正赤葦的說法，但看到赤葦微笑著看著球場的樣子，連忙改口。

「⋯⋯是。」宇內默默移開目光。

「果然是木兔前輩啊⋯⋯」

他想起前幾天木兔躺在他家地上，看著少女漫畫若有所思的樣子。

「赤葦⋯⋯當初是我跟你告白的，我也想聽赤葦對我告白！」木兔突然理智氣壯的說著。

赤葦無奈地拿下眼鏡，揉了揉酸澀的眼睛。

「木兔前輩，請不要提出奇怪的要求好嗎？」赤葦重新戴上眼鏡，面無表情的看著自己電腦裡各式各樣的工作待辦事項。

「赤——葦——我想聽你的告白——」木兔從地上跳了起來，高舉著手裡的少女漫畫說。

「⋯⋯⋯」

「我的手已經不是我的手，他是木兔光太郎的意志、木兔光太郎的幸福，今天赤葦不跟我告白，我就不放下！」

「木兔前輩你又看了什麼奇怪的東西⋯⋯」

「赤葦——」

「木兔前輩，你就好好加油吧，趁著放假好好想想如何讓我告白。」赤葦隨口拋出一個問題，木兔馬上就安靜了下來。

赤葦轉過身去，看著在沙發上縮成一團，還捧著少女漫的高大壯漢忍不住笑了出來。

「真是可愛啊⋯⋯」

「嗯？赤葦你剛剛說什麼？」

「沒有，我沒說話。」

＊

「木兔前輩，今天那個扇子是你做的嗎？」

「我跟日向愛徒一起做的，很華麗對吧！」

嗯，果然呢，這兩個人相似的地方果然不止排球，赤葦看著手裡的粉色螢光扇子。

「赤葦今天的告白我可是有影片紀錄呢！我要把他截圖當桌布！」

「木兔前輩為什麼這麼想要我告白？」

「因為漫畫上面說先告白的人就會處於劣勢，所以我就想要赤葦也跟我告白，這樣一人一次我們就平手了！」

「⋯⋯以後還是別讓木兔前輩亂看漫畫了。」

「欸？可是那本很好看耶！」

＊

地獄死線轉眼又到了，赤葦早就已經提醒過無數次要按時交稿，但仍有些漫畫家無法遵守，比如：宇內天滿。

赤葦抓著數次想要逃跑的宇內到了自己的租屋處畫稿，他的租屋處離公司近，到時候要改要印什麼的都比較快。

宇內掛著厚重的黑眼圈，踏進赤葦乾淨整齊的租屋處，赤葦的房間整體風格就跟他本人一樣，乾淨又有條有理，但現在——原本富有秩序又充滿簡單俐落美感的客廳卻被一個突兀的東西給破壞整體的協調。

當初被木兔強硬拜託，務必在最後黑狼賽末點塞進赤葦手裡的死亡芭比粉應援扇，此時正強硬地展示在透明玻璃櫃裡，充滿存在感的衝突性視覺衝擊讓他突然有些清醒。

「嗯⋯⋯那個扇子你還留著啊？」

「是啊，球星親自做的扇子，當然得好好留下來。」赤葦拿出家居拖鞋給宇內，理所當然地說。

「⋯⋯」當初是誰看到這扇子一副天崩地裂的樣子，加上這扇子要是是現役漫畫家做的，就要將那漫畫家的畫給擦掉的表情。

「好了，開始工作吧——」

「是⋯⋯」

愛情的力量真偉大，大到可以改變一個人的審美觀。

宇內暗暗心想。

_**全文完** _

歡慶與認識十一年ㄉ好友難得吃同一個西批的點文(●´з`)♡

自稱那邊是設定宇內原本用俺ore 然後改成僕boku

我盡力去找日文原文但都沒看到他的自稱（靠腰

球賽內容寫的跟屎一樣 因為我太喜歡每一隊了 都不想大家輸 所以這次木兔的對手根本沒名字

突然想到人民的法槌好像挺適合從木兔的嘴裡說出來ㄉ 

就拿出來用了

覺得木兔源之助好像也可以（修但幾咧

**【2021.02聲明】**   
**本文只會發表在本人的Plurk、正版AO3、在水裡寫字、少量在LOFTER**   
**其餘網站皆為盜文**   
**盜文網站就是在說你啦AO3BETA 還敢盜文啊NMSL**


End file.
